Jiren
|-|Base= |-|Burning Ultimate Warrior= Summary Jiren (ジレン) is a Pride Trooper and the champion of Universe 11. Abandoned by his friends after the death of his family at the hands of an evil entity, Jiren trusts in only his absolute strength to guide him to victory and not the strength of friends or family, believing strength alone to be his salvation from failing to protect those he cared about. The strongest adversary ever faced by Son Goku in the entirety of Dragon Ball's history, he will stop at nothing to defend his pride and the pride of Universe 11. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Jiren, Jiren the Gray Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pride Trooper, Champion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master in Martial Arts, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Aura (Which was shown to unleash and surround himself with fire), Attack Reflection, Danmaku, Analytical Prediction, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Time Stop (Broke through Hit's Time-Leap), and Empathic Manipulation, Able to block intangible attacks (Deflected Hit's intangible ki blast that had phased through other objects), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (After witnessing Jiren's power which was massively held back, Whis stated that Jiren's full strength is at the level of Gods of Destruction, and could perhaps even surpass it. He is repeatedly stated by Shin, Goku and Vegeta to be the most powerful opponent Universe 7 has ever faced, as well as [https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DWsQLdqUMAInP2K?format=jpg the mightiest foe in Dragon Ball history], putting him above even Infinite Zamasu. Shook the infinitely large World of Void with his ki alone, and is stated and shown to be far more powerful than Toppo) | Universe level+ (After powering up several times and finally being overwhelmed by a mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, Jiren too broke his limits and increased his power even further, matching Goku with every strike and even overwhelming him at some points, although he was eventually knocked down by Goku after the latter became enraged) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to characters such as Toppo, Kale and Maji Kayo. Blitzed SSJB Evolution Vegeta and Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku at full power. After breaking his limits, he was even able to keep up with and even overwhelm a mastered UI Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As the strongest warrior of Universe 11, he is far more adept in combat than any of his fellow Universe 11 fighters, and possesses far more combat experience than all of them individually or as a group Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Impact: Jiren fires a burst of energy at an opponent, which expands greatly and "grabs" the target. It then travels some distance away before detonating on a massive scale. Power Impact Orb Version: Jiren wraps his opponent in energy, forming a powerful radial orb which detonates on top of its target. Energy Punches: Jiren gathers energy into his fists, vastly increasing the power of his attacks. Energy Barrier: The raw power and intensity of Jiren’s ki is enough to ward off weaker attacks without effort. At more intensive levels of power, the barrier can easily repel multiple energy attacks at once. It can also block physical attacks. Invisible Eye Blast: A powerful shockwave attack released from the eyes, utilized to deflect attacks as well as land several invisible "punches" on an enemy. Weaknesses: His own pride, which keeps him from empathizing with others' desperation. Key: Base | Burning Ultimate Warrior Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sound Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 2